movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Make A Monster Sandwich
Scooby-Doo - Monster Sandwich Game WalkthroughScooby-Doo - Monster Sandwich Game Walkthrough *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDxx-BgRlPs *Scooby Doo Monster SandwichScooby Doo Monster Sandwich *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzdXmdsH2XE *(Bradley hold out a plate, ready for the ingredients to be put on. Stephen tossed up onion rings onto his plate, Then tossed up bacon on top. He tossed up more and more ingredients on top. Bradley ducks beneath an evil object. Stack falls down, SPLAT) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yikes! *Sandy: Oops. *Bullwinkle: ULP! *Rocky J. Squirrel: Guess that snack wasn't big enough. *https://i.pinimg.com/originals/68/d9/f1/68d9f12c2482dc76d6fd3bdd84528ad9.gif *Christopher Robin: D'oh! *Mushu: Better make another snack... Quick! *(They try again and try not to fail. STACK all together. They finished it up with an olive on top) *Slappy: There! *Bradley: Yeah! *Skippy: Perfect. *(all together. They finished it up with an olive on top) *Slappy: There! *Bradley: Yeah! *Skippy: Perfect. *Level 2 *Andrew: Now for the next level. *(They stack another one carefully) *Edd: Steady. Steady. *Eddy: Try not to fall. *Ed: Almost there. *Dexter: Don't drop any. We'll catch them. *(Stack falls and SPLAT) *Mario: Oh no. Not again. *Pooh: Oh bother. *Piglet: Oh dear. *Tigger: Uh oh. *Rabbit: Oh my. *Wallace: DANG! *Eeyore: Could be worse. *(We tried again and never failed. They stack up higher to the top. Bradley ducks beneath an evil object. Another stack fell down) *Timothy: Oof! *Harry: Oh rats. *Stinky: ULP! *Earl: Guess that other snack wasn't big enough either. *Amy: Let's try again. *Tanya Mousekewitz: And this time, let's not fail again. *(We stacked another one carefully, trying not to break it apart, mind you. Bradley blows gently, trying not to push the food off) *Tennessee: Whoa! Whoa! Careful! *Chumley: Steady now. Don't let it fall. *Jenny: Look out, The food mouth monster! *Brad: Dodge! *(DUCK) *Tuck: Made it. *(We top it off with a cherry) *Dwarfs: Hurray! *Kittens: Hooray! *Level 3. *Robert: Time for the next sandwich. *Judy: This is gonna be tricky. *Nick: So let's work our way carefully upward. *(Rompo squirts out mustard. Tongueo spreads sauce. DUCK. DODGE. Bradley blows gently on the food. Stack falls off, SPLAT) *Tanya: My dress! *Tallulah: Oops. *(Monica grins) *Monica: Sorry. *Karen: ULP! *Ernest: That was a total mess up once again. *Kenai: Let's get it better this time. *Zack: Right away. *(We stacked another if we're careful enough) *Marie: Watch it. *Berlioz: Steady on it. *Toulouse: Or bad luck. *Fat Albert: You'd better believe it. *Pickle: Careful now. *Merl: Watch it. *Gull: Can't look. *Dallben: Let me know if it's over. *(Stack falls off, SPLAT. Ed and Eddy laugh. The Powerpuff Girls laugh. Kessie giggles. The Watterson Kids laugh. Dexter laughs. the kittens laugh) *Jiminy: QUIET! *(Tigger and Rabbit jumped) *Luther: After all, we're doing our best. *Freddi: Right. *Fester: And this time, don't fail us again. *Courage: I know we'll keep ending up making a mess again when my name isn't Yakky Doodle. *Luigi: And it's not. *(We stack a better one all together. Monster mouth comes again, But Griff whacks him away by batting him with a bat) *Griff: Stay away! *Zoe: Good work! *(Bradley blows carefully. Blossom pushes gently) *Sonic: No, No, No, Noooooo! *(Bubbles tugs. Stack falls off again. Buttercup holds it up right. SPLAT) *Betty Barrett: Not again. *(Buck facepalm) *Buck: Ah, come on! *X-5: DANG! *Larry: Let's start over. *Otto: This is not gonna be easy. *Sparky: Let's try again. *Reginald: Here we go. *Josephine: And let's do it together. *Edmund: 1, 2, 3! *Woody: Heave! *Buzz: Ho! *Sunil: Got to be careful. Not to overshoot it. *(Dumbo trumpets) *Pepper: Not spilling a drop, mind you. *Vinnie: Whoa! Phew. *Cuddles: That was close. *(Toothy tosses up beef) *Giggles: Keep an eye on the food now. *Chicken: Duck! *(We ducked) *Cow: And hide! *(CHOMP. MISS) *Rocky: Nyah! Nyah! *Andrina: Missed! *Ajax: It's very wobbly. *Duckman: Better hold it up right. *Bernice: It'll splat. *Cornfed: Balance. *(It falls and SPLAT. CENSORED. The black screens are up. We tried again and succeeded) *Yin: Almost... *Yang: ...There. *(It falls off and SPLAT) *Fluffers: Ah! *Cuties: Oof! *(Eddy growls) *(Courage howls) *Robbie: ULP! *Fluffy: Not a good enough snack. Let's keep trying. *(We tried again) *Luna: This better stay. *Reba: I hope so. *Slippery: Whoa! Careful. Whoa! *Speckle: Don't have it fall down. *(Blue steps back) *Darnell: Catch it on other plates. *(We top it off with an olive) *Bunnie: Voila! *Johnny Bravo: Oh mama! *Katrina: We've got it! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, Squeakity-do-dah-day! *Sandy: Bon appetit! *Levels complete. *Mission accomplished. Category:Transcripts